


You're Such A Royal Pain In The Fang!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You love your tall beautiful Lady, but sometimes she can just be quite the pain. Especially when said Lady is in such pain.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	You're Such A Royal Pain In The Fang!

She was hungry yet again, but not just hungry for anyone. No she was hungry for you, for your blood. Every once a month, she would take you to her room and drink from you in privacy. There was no need of the maids knowing about this, it was between you and her. 

"There you are," she smiled, looking down on you with that face you just couldn't turn away from.

You can't help but smile up at her as she now asked the familiar question.

"Have you bled?" 

You nod. "Yes, at the beginning of the month."

"Good," she smiles again. "Shall we?" 

You'd go anywhere with her.

"Of course," you smile back as you head off to her room, while she follows on behind.

You open the door to then head inside to take a seat on her bed, watching in awe as she bends at the waist to duck under the doorway. One hands by her side, the others holding the door frame as she passes through. Once she's in the room with you she takes off her hat and gloves before coming to the opposite side of you. The mattress dips a little as she moves closer to you, looming right over with her hands coming to rest on your shoulders. You tilt your head automatically as one of her gloved hands now sweep the hair away from your neck. 

"Good girl," she coos and you feel yourself go all tingly inside. 

Her head now dips to your neck, her breath upon your skin brings out the goosebumps. She readies herself, fangs now extending to then rest upon your skin. She then goes down, forcing the tips into you only there's a sharp gasp instead and you feel no pain. 

"Alcina?" you question.

Her eyes widen in fright as she's now pulling back. You hear a slight whimper now as she moves from the bed. 

"Alcina?" you ask again, brows knitting in confusion as you raise a hand to your neck. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just not as ravenous as I originally thought," comes her reply, finally. 

There's something a little off though as she sounds as though she's forcing herself to speak in her unusual voice. You turn on the bed to crawl over to her, your hand now reaching up to touch her forehead.

"Are you coming down with something?" you ask.

Her hand comes up to take yours. "I'm fine," she smiles, though that too seems slightly off. 

"Alci," you frown, knowing something was wrong as she'd never once refused to drink from you.

"There's clearly nothing wrong, so stop asking." Her voice now risers and you back away a little.

She takes a breath, but grimaces a little.

"Sorry," she sighs.

"It's alright," you tell her. "I just worry about you."

She turns to face you properly, giving a smile.

"I'm fine, let me worry about you."

You can't help but smile warmly at her. 

"Now go do me a big favour," she says as she takes your hand in hers.

oOo

Why she wanted you to busy yourself was beyond you, usually she likes having you around. 

"Dani!" you call, getting a sharp glare in return as she wasn't used to having a nickname.

"What do you want?" she frowns. 

"It's about your mother," you tell her.

Her face softens a small amount at this, to anyone else they wouldn't have seen any change but you'd been here long enough to see. 

"What about her?" she asks, making sure to not show any concern to you.

You shrug lightly. "She's acting a little strange."

She looks at you as if you've become something grotesque, but it's not like she'd admit to you that you were actually nice looking anyway.

"Mother never acts strange," she simply puts you straight as Alya and Pandora now join her. 

"Ready?" Alya asks.

Daniela nods to then follow the pair out. 

"Don't believe me, that's fine. I wouldn't believe me either," you shrug as you busy yourself yet again.

oOo

Soon dinnertime rolls round and you and the daughters are now taking a seat as the maids then start to make an appearance. They place the respective plates upon the table, even Alcina's who's not even here. Your gaze lingers on the chair, the daughters also seem to find it a little strange as their mothers not made any sort of appearance. The maids also seem to take note, but dare not say anything as they turn to head back out. Picking up your knife and fork you start to dig in just as the double doors open and there she stands, looking as beautiful as ever. 

"Mother!" the three smile as she steps in to join you all. 

"I thought you were skipping dinner today," you joke a little as she takes a seat next to you.

"Of course not, I was a little busy that was all."

You turn back to your plate and start to dig in as the three start up a conversation that Alcina joins. You happily sit in silence as you eat, but you can't help glance to the side a little seeing Alcina taking rather small amounts to chew? No she looks to be just swallowing them. What could possibly be wrong with her?

"I'm rather full," she now says as she stands. 

You look to her plate then at her. She's only had about a half of what she was given.

"I'll be retiring for the night," she tells all four of you. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb me in anyway."

"Alcina?" you ask once again.

"Not tonight, pet." She says softly as Daniela looks to her now. 

"Mother, are you felling unwell?" she now asks.

Alcina gives her a smile. "I'm quite well, darling."

Daniela looks back at you now as if you were the one making her look stupid.

You just look back down at your plate as Alcina makes for the doors to then slip out. Once you're done and the girls had already left, the maids make a return to collect the plates and clean up. You stand from your chair, not liking how the women are judging you with their sly glances. It wasn't exactly your fault she picked you and anyway you had more important matters at hand to sort out.

"She's pushing me away for some reason," you sigh. "Does she have someone else in mind? Has she already been feeding on them instead?"

Your hands ball into fists before you loosen them again. What would you be able to do if she was picking out someone else. 

"Should I go to her room? See if there's anyone else?" you couldn't help but think. "Stupid! You're just being paranoid."

Your brain says no, but your body has other things in mind. 

"She'll know I'm here," you now remember what with her inhuman hearing. "Well I'm here now."

Edging over to the door, you slowly move your head closer so that your ear is nearly touching the door. There's no sound coming from her room and that means only one thing. The door is swiftly opened and there you are caught with your ear still against - well nothing, there was no door. 

"Shit," you swallow loudly now turning your head to look up at her.

"What did I tell you?" 

She sounds more than angry this time. 

"I-" you quickly snap your mouth shut before building up the courage to ask. "Don't you want me anymore?" 

She scowls in response before slamming the door shut in your face. 

"Go to bed!" she snaps at you through the door.

You feel deflated, but still you're just as stubborn as she is. You'd spend the whole night outside her room if you had too and you would. Standing up against the wall, you slid down to the floor and sat there in defiance. 

oOo

Come the following day, you open your eyes to find you're laying on the floor. 

"What was I?" you try to recall. "Oh shit!"

Quickly pulling yourself to your feet, you await your punishment from the Lady as she told you strictly to go back to bed and you outright ignored her. 

"Better get it over with," you sigh. "If I'm to die so be it."

However, no matter how long you wait nothing comes. 

"Strange," you can't help but ponder, knowing she'd jump at the chance to punish you.

Moving over to the door, you press your ear to it again this time you can hear some sort of whimpering or pained groans. Quickly pulling away from the door, you lift your hand in a fist but stop and lower it to the door handle instead. Swallowing your fear, you push open the door and stick your head inside. The sounds take a moment or so to cease as she now only just realises.

"Alci," you call her name softly as you see her sitting upon the bed, somewhat hunched over.

"I thought I told you-" she stops to softly moan again.

"Will you tell me what's bugging you?" you now ask as you step into the darkened room. 

She was always the motherly figure, but you were now taking charge whether she liked it or not.

"It's nothing that concerns you!" she snapped forcefully.

"It is when it involves our relationship," you give back as forceful as you can muster. "You know what I thought was going on at first?" 

She says nothing as she rocks lightly on the edge of the bed, still moaning a little.

"I thought you wasn't interested in me and that you'd taken up another maid," you went on. "But now I see you're in pain and I want to help. So don't you dare turn me away! I'm sick of you treating me-"

"It hurts," she now spoke softly, catching you off guard. 

"W-What hurts?" you now ask trying to go back to being calm again.

"My tooth," she hisses as if talking hurts it more. 

"Ah!" you now smile. "You have toothache."

She goes back to softly moaning as she cups her cheek. Making your way around to face her, which by now your eyes had adjusted to the dark and could just make her out.

"It really hurts," she whimpers as you raise a hand to hers. 

"I could call for the dentist?" 

She shakes her head as she groans more loudly now. 

"You do it."

Your jaw drops at this. 

"B-But, I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"It already hurts," she sighs.

"W-Well if you want me to, then I have little choice."

She takes your hand in hers and softly squeezers it. 

"Do your daughters know any pain killing potions or anything?" you ask first off

"No time, just do it!" she pleads.

You nod and quickly head off to find some pliers or something.

"Now what are you doing?" Daniela asks as you search around. 

"Finding something to pull your mother's tooth."

A laugh can't help but escape her. "Been a pleasure knowing you."

"Thanks for the support," you huff as you finally find something.

Giving them a good clean you head back with them. 

"Are you going to pull it yet or what?" Alcina snaps grumpily at you.

"I'm here now and I'm ready," you tell her as you quickly head back to her.

Your hands are shaking as you bring the pliers up to her open mouth, the fang in question has already been extended ready for you. She closes her eyes ready as you grip onto the tooth with all your might and pull. Oh boy, this is going to be a long ordeal.

"Pull it!! she hisses.

"I'm trying, its like cemented in."

Her hand comes to rest upon yours and with her support you both pull the annoying tooth free.

"Wow!" you can only say in awe at the size of it. 

Alcina's now giving the gum a much needed clean with her tongue. 

"So what happens now?" you ask. 

"A new one will take it's place soon enough," she sighs in absolute relief. "You can have that if you want. Maybe keep it as a trophy."

"Oh, thank you." You smile as you think about how to go about making it into a necklace. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished." She now stands.

You give a nod to then follow her on while looking over the tooth. 

"So, uh, how did you deal with toothache in the past?" you now ask. 

"I'd ride it out until the other came through," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

The thought of her being in so much pain for days on end, bothered you so badly.

"You know from now on let me know first," you tell her.

"Only if you don't think of me as someone that would just abandon you for someone else."

"Uh, yeah, about that. I'm going to be punished, aren't I?"

She stops and turns on you. "I would have, but seen as you've helped with that annoying tooth I'll let it slide this time."

You smile with a grateful "thank you."

She turns back around and you're now following on.

oOo

"Where'd you get the tooth?" Pandora now points at the fang hanging nicely around your neck. 

"Your mother," you smile as Daniela passes you by, surprised by you still being here.

"You must be special if mother allowed you near her while in that much pain," Alya frowned at you. 

"Why don't you actually help her out?" you now ask the three. 

"Not our place," Daniela glares at you. "Mother deals with things herself. That's how it's always been until you came along."

You simply hold your head up high as you leave the three to stew.


End file.
